


Piper, Trickster, and the Most Excellent Adventure

by alicat54c



Series: Rogue Step [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/pseuds/alicat54c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’s jaw set at a familiar angle he was learning to dread. “Come on, we’re gonna help Sam get out of the mirror, so he and Lisa can make googly faces at each other and have a basket of babies.”</p><p>...or</p><p>Pipet and Trickster borrow a rather important mirror.</p><p>Comes after chapter 20 in KRB</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

…

The Rogues, by nature, tended to be private individuals. However, sharing a living space with so many people tended to lead to some awkward moments, which were never mentioned under penalty of sever pain.

So it was that Piper and Trickster found themselves walking into the living room, to see the Golden Glider and Mirror Master curled together on opposite sides of the massive mirror which took up the length of one wall.

Lisa’s smile was too intimate to be witnessed, and she leant close to the glass, lips just brushing the cool surface.

The duo backed out of the room with unspoken agreement. Piper risked a glance once they were far away from the living room.

James’s jaw set at a familiar angle he was learning to dread.

“Come on, we’re gonna help Sam get out of the mirror, so he and Lisa can make googly faces at each other and have a basket of babies.”

The musician sighed, but increased his pace to match his friend’s as he strode from the warehouse. “If we’re going to a heist, we should tell Cold. you know how weird he gets when other criminals get alone time with the Flash.”

Trickster shook his head. “Naw, we won’t be bothering his girl. Come on!”

James flew from the window while Piper took the stairs to meet him at Hartley’s green Harley, tricked out with more alien tech and gadgets than was legal.

They rode together into the middle of the gentrified parts of Central, James shouting instructions into his friend’s ear as he clung to the back of his green cloak. Eventually the cycle screeched to a halt outside of a musty antique store.

The Trickster picked the lock in a moment, and was breezing through the dusty rows of furniture. Hartley made sure his bike was properly parked, and checked that his space was not subject to ticketing after hours, before following.

“Piper, play us a tune!” Trickster said, rattling around the antique store. “Something jaunty, like walk cycle music!”

The musician sighed, but obligingly began a traveling melody on his flute.

Golden sparks congregated around the tips of the Trickster’s hands, as he finally rounded on a musty old applewood wardrobe. “Ah ha!”

His tapping fingers sparked gold along the frame as he fiddled for the latch, and pried the door open with a hollow whoosh of air betraying a much larger space than the small wood structure implied. The music trailed away, as Hartley apprehensively clutched his instrument.

James charged into the wardrobe, battle cry on his lips. “For Narnia!”

“Here we go again,” Piper sighed, resignedly following.  
…

They tumbled out of a broom cupboard onto a stone flagged floor in a brightly lit hallway.

Hartley groaned and tried to peal himself off the flagstones. “I think I have a concussion.”

“No pain no gain!” James crowed, arching his back and leaping to his feet. “Now straighten your tie, we’ve got a quest to fulfill!”

“Tie?” The musician looked down at the blue tie tucked neatly under his billowing black robes. He scrambled to pull his gangly feet underneath his drastically shorter body. “James, why are we teenagers?”

“Ask me no lies, and I’ll tell you no questions.” The blonde said, pulling his own green tie loose from its knot.

Hartley threw his hands in the air. “You know, I can’t even care any more. It hurts too much.”

His friend’s smile was all teeth. “That’s probably the best policy.”

“Jesse! Rathaway!” Boomed a frighteningly familiar voice. The duo jumped, and spun around to see a drastically younger, but no less commanding, Lisa Snart stalking down the hall towards them.

A golden badge with a shiny P stamped onto it glittered where it was pinned next to her green tie. She stopped next to the pair, hands planted on her hips.

“What are you doing in the hall? Fifth years don’t have this period free.”

“Uh…” The pair shared an uncomprehending look.

Lisa massaged the space between her eyes. “James, you get your butt to class, or so help me, I’ll have you writing lines from now until Christmas. Rathaway, you’ll be joining him if I hear he hasn’t.”

“What?” Piper began, but a glaring golden eye silenced his protests.

“Charms. Now. Doorway is there.” She jabbed her finger at a partially open wooden door. The duo scurried inside under her watchful gaze. The door slammed at their backs.

“How nice of you to join us,” came a familiar drawl.

Standing behind a large wooden desk situated in front of a chalkboard, where an assignment on freezing charms was copying itself down, Leonard Snart sorted through a neat stack of scrolls, not even bothering to look up at the duo.

Hartley gaped like a fish, while the Trickster’s expression lit with fevered comprehension.

“Professor Snart!” James grinned manically.

Len raised an eyebrow, unamused. He held out a scroll. “Charms homework late again, Mister Jesse. Now if you two wouldn’t mind taking your seat, so we can begin class?”

“Right-o boss! We’ll just-“ James grabbed his friend’s arm and pulled him to two empty seats in the back corner of the classroom.

Despite the professor’s threat, the other students continued chattering as if the bell had not already rung. That is, until the door slammed open, expelling a red clad blur of knobby knees and strewn paper.

“Sorry I’m late Professor!” The frantic voice attached to the blur said.

A tiny smile pricked the corners of Len’s face. “Not a problem, Mister Allen, just please take your seat.”

The teen flushed darker than his tie, and darted to a conspicuously empty seat in the front row.

The lesson began smoothly, with Barry hanging off of the professor’s every word as he took notes.

In the back row, the Trickster observed the two and nodded sagely. “I ship it.”

Beside him, Hartley cast a look around the other students. “I really don’t think I’m supposed to be in here; no one else is wearing blue.”  
…

“Why are we hiding at the top of the stairs?” Hartley sighed, much later.

“Shush!” James hissed. “We are plucking the lyre of true love!”

A red blur materialized at the top of the landing, shedding papers from his bag as he ran.

The Trickster’s smile could have split his head wider than a jack-o-lantern. “And awa~y we go!” His fingers sparked gold as he snapped.

The tripping hex caught Barry around the ankles, sending the Gryffindor tumbling headlong into the young charms professor a few steps down the stairs.

Barry’s blush could have put a fire hydrant to shame.

His foot caught Hartley’s back, and the musician would have become intimately acquainted with the marble steps, if hot for the other blue clad figure, which caught his arm, spinning him against a broad chest.

“Rathaway, you all right?” His rescuer asked, eyes ernest under his dark brows.

Piper gaped, transfixed. “I, uh, you- thanks, uh-“

“Sighn. I know you never go to games, but you think you would recognize your house’s captain.”

If the musician’s face seemed to have acquired an as of yet undiscovered shade of red. “Captain Sighn. Right. Uh, thank you!” 

The teen smiled genuinely. “No problem.”

The Trickster cackled like a mute hyena. “And now for our actual business!” He pulled a dark wood wand from his pocket and placed it flat on his palm. “Point me, Desire fo Rorrim!”

The wand spun, before jittering to a stop to point down an ascending staircase. 

“Maybe you’ll remember me if you come to the game next Saturday,” Sighn was saying.

However, before Hartley could respond through his stuttering blush, the Trickster grabbed a handful of the back of his robes and galavanted away up the hall.

It took three hallways of labored dragging, before the musician roused enough mental faculties to pull free of his friend’s manhandling. 

“So~” James’s feet tapped the flagstones merrily as they walked. “Didn’t know you liked the sporty type.”

Hartley glared at his friend’s forcibly innocent face.

The wand on Trickster’s palm stuttered to point at the door on their left, and James entered without hesitation, Hartley half a step behind.

“That is one ugly mirror,” the musician muttered.

“Quiet heathen, this is what we came here for!”

“A mirror?”

James pouted. “It’s not just any mirror! It’s a mirror that shows your heart’s desire! Come on, now help me carry it back to the broom closet!”

Piper sighed, but was too immersed in his friend’s insane reality to do more than be pulled along in his wake. Three flights of stairs and innumerable corridors later, he was starting to reconsider his obligation of friends.

The mirror clattered to the stone flagon floor. “I’m not carrying this thing another inch.” Piper cracked his back as the Trickster opened the closet door.

“It’s ok, I got it!” James waved his wand, and the mirror floated several inches of the ground and floated into the small space.

Hartley took a fortifying breath of patience. “James. Were you able to do that the whole time?”

The Trickster quirked his lips. “Well, yeah. We’re magic here.”

“Then why,” his potential murderer breathed, “Did we have to carry this up six flights of stairs?”

James slowly raised his shoulders. “Oops, I forgot?”

“When you wake up dead in your bed one day, know that it was me.”

“Aw, I love you too!”  
…

When the duo returned to the Rogue’s base, mirror carefully placed in the back of a stolen truck driven by James, with Hartley on his bike, it was to find a thoroughly unimpressed Golden Glider.

“Lisa, my love, my sweet, my glittering viper~! We gots you a prezzie!” the Trickster crowed, leaping out of the car. Hartley parked in his usual spot, sharing a look of long term suffering with the Rogue’s leader when he took off his helmet.

Hopping into the truck bed, James slid the gold mirror out, so it leaned at an angle against the back of the vehicle.

“Erised?” Lisa frowned at the silver inscription of the mirror’s edge.

James nodded vigorously. “It’s magic! Come on, have a look!” 

Raising a brow, Lisa indulged her companion’s order. The derision melted from her face when she looked at the reflection. “Sam?”

“Lisa!” Sam’s distorted voice voice rang through the glass. “Where did you find this mirror? It’s amazing!”

Her hand pressed against the reflection. “You look so…”

Trickster’s knuckles clenched white along the silver frame. “Come on.” He ordered, gold sparking unnoticed between his fingers. “Work!”

Her fingers breeched the surface. 

Piper could see the exact moment when the Golden Glider overcame her surprise to shove her arm through the mirror to grasp the front of her love’s shirt. In one fluid pull, the incorporeal Rogue stumbled out of the reflection.

“I- I’m-“

“You’re welcome,” James said, slapping Sam on the shoulder as he passed on the way to his room.

Piper gaped, but quickly followed when it became evident that Lisa and Sam would be spending quality time together despite any audience present.  
…


	2. Appendix

…

I color coded everyone before starting this chapter.

Len: yellow, charms professor. Didn’t want his little sister going to Durmstrang, so instead of taking a job there as an ice mage, took up the Charms position when Flitwick retired. This is his first year teaching; before this he was rumored to be a hit wizard and work undercover missions in Nockturn Alley. He rented an apartment in the Hogs Head while Lisa was in her 1-6th year. During the war he ran with the black market, and passed messages to the Order under the name Cold. No one knows this except Mick, who was a supplier of illegal potion ingredients, and Lisa, who just recalls her big brother coming home cursed too often.

Mick: red, care of magical creatures teacher. After the war, he finally fulfilled his life long dream of working with dragons, until he had an unfortunate accident a year ago. His friend Len helped him get a teaching job so he can take it easy while he recovers.

Barry: red, sixth year muggleborn. Biggest crush ever on the new charms professor. Seeker for his house team.

Lisa: green, prefect. Seventh year. Takes so much advantage of the fact that her brother is a professor. He’s only about ten years older than her.

Sam: yellow, seventh year.  
Piper: blue, sixth year.  
Cisco: blue, sixth year.   
Caitlyn: blue, sixth year.

Ronnie: red, graduated. Working with renown warlock Stein in spell casting and research. In a long distance relationship with his school sweetheart Caitlyn. 

Jay: blue. New assistant healer, who will take up Madam Pomphrey’s job in a few years when she retires. May or may not be evil.

Trix: green, sixth year. Just as much of a menace as his other counterparts.

Boomer: red or green, has Madam Hooch’s job. So, like, PE teacher. Was held in one of the internment camps during the war, and never really recovered. Everyone thinks he might be a werewolf, but those are just rumors. Probably.  
…

I have such a skewed reference for what makes an odd aged couple… I know there’s the half your age +- 7 thing, but I also know people who are ten years apart and married…is it weird for me to ship 6th year Barry and 20 something Len? Yeah it probably is….Ok, let’s say Len never indulged the kid’s crush, and never thought more of him after he graduated. Then, several years later, the two bump into each by chance. Barry’s applying to be the new potions professor, and is about to meet up with McGonagal, when he trips down the stairs, right into his old charms professor’s arms. Len doesn’t recognize the gorgeous stranger at first. Cue rom-com. 

Also, Neville is drinking buddies with Len, Mick, and Boomer.

**Author's Note:**

> …  
> A/N:
> 
> Who else got the Narnia reference? Show of hands? It was very subtle, you might have missed it.
> 
> “Desire fo Rorrim!” is Mirror of Erised backwards.


End file.
